Punishment
by OneWingedAngel070993
Summary: An alternative ending I came up for SH2.


**Author Note: **Something I came up with after being inspired by a picture (see my profile to view)

**Punishment**

James shot the monster several times before it fell down in a heap.

"_James…" _

Just as he was about to deliver the final blow that would end the nightmare for good everything turned black and a minute later James found himself sitting in the witness box in a courtroom of some description.

He looked around and saw who was in the jury; the decaying corpse of Eddie stared at him with a psychotic grin on his face. Next to him was Angela who didn't look any different, she didn't make eye contact with James and instead looked into the crowd of people waiting in the stands.

Lastly he spotted Maria wearing her usual smirk, it made James sick to see it but found that he couldn't turn his head away. The people in the stands were nothing but mere shadows and there didn't seem to be a prosecutor anywhere.

"Mr Sunderland, you're charged with the count of first degree murder. How do you plead?" James recognised the voice and when he turned to look he saw that he was right, sitting in the judge's box was none other than his dead wife Mary.

He found that he couldn't speak, could hardly breathe. All around him the air began to stink and he gagged before turning to the jury again. Angela was still looking away from him while Eddie still sported that stupid grin. Maria however had vanished.

"James!" he heard her scream before the two Pyramid Heads appeared. James frantically looked around and saw the smile on his dead wife's face a smile that was so unlike the Mary he'd known.

"Finish it," the woman said to the two monsters before they headed to the doors. James looked at where they were going and saw Maria strapped to one of those square box things hanging from the ceiling.

"No don't, it's me you want," James protested but Mary just laughed at him. One of the Pyramid Heads was wielding the giant sword while the other had a spear. A second later they laid siege to Maria. The first one used the sword to cut her arm off while the other stabbed her repeatedly until her guts were hanging out on the floor.

The crowd of 'people' cheered at this and even Eddie laughed a little. "Not so good is it James?" Mary asked with the sly smile still spread on her face. James wanted this all to end, if he had had a gun he probably would've used it on himself at that moment. None of this made sense, was it another nightmare?

James shook his head and stood up from his chair. "Yes, I'm guilty. Lock me up throw away the key, do whatever. I couldn't care less anymore," he told them and he could almost feel Mary's eyes on him.

"We'll let the jury decide that Mr Sunderland," Mary said and James sat back down before turning his attention back to Eddie and Angela. "Well Ms Orosco, have the jury reached a verdict?" James watched as Angela stood up and looked him the eye with a mixture of pity and hate.

"We have your honour, we find the defendant Mr James Sunderland…" "GUILTY!" Everyone in the whole room joined in, James looked at Eddie as he laughed himself stupid. Angela sat back down and turned her head away but the rest of them kept chanting the word over and over until James' ears began to physically hurt.

"Well, there's only one appropriate punishment for you," Mary said pointing to the two Pyramid Heads who'd ceased their assault on Maria. James didn't even want to look at what was left of her. In the back of his mind he still heard her scream and it was agony.

James stood up as a shadow that looked suspiciously like his father came up and cuffed him. The Pyramid Heads waited patiently as he began the seemingly long walk to the door. In the crowd he thought he saw his mother but it could've been anything. "Let's get this over with," he whispered as the Pyramid Heads readied their weapons.

He heard Mary's laughter but all that seemed distant now and unimportant like the fact that he was going to die. "Punish me!" he screamed at them and after a second they did. All James could think of as his life slowly slipped away was Mary and the good times they had together. "I'm sorry Mary," he whispered as the sword sliced through his flesh and he fell to the floor. Soon the spear joined and James Sunderland spoke no more.

**Author Note: **I know it seems kind of rushed but I will rewrite it if necessary.

PS: Please leave a review if you can. Thanks :-)


End file.
